


Unexpected Presence

by Pyr0m4n14c



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Family Issues, M/M, Minor Character Death, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyr0m4n14c/pseuds/Pyr0m4n14c
Summary: Dads go say hi to daughter.Stuff happens.





	Unexpected Presence

**Author's Note:**

> TF2/Overwatch crossover no one asked for.
> 
> Cuz after all,  
> RED + BLU = Purple  
> Right?

\- Hey spook, you sure of this? - Sniper asked, while following his husband through the streets.  
  
\- Yes, I am sure zhis is the place. - Spy opened his map (yes, a paper one) - King's Row, London, at 7 p.m.. She should be here soon.  
  
\- But aren't we too bloody old for this kind of stuff, Jacques?  
  
\- Of course not, mon cher. After all zhese years I can tell zhat we need a little bit of action in our lives, non?  
  
\- Yeah... guess you're right...  
  
As they reached their destination, the sharpshooter hurried to find high ground so he could search for their target easily. He soon found a tall, abandoned building, perfect for a sniper nest. The sniper settled down at the 5th floor, pulling out his rifle and looking through its scope, waiting for their target to arrive.  
  
The spy didn't waste any time himself, cloaking as soon as the australian was gone and starting to search for any signs of their target's arrival.  
\- Zhis will be interesting...  
  
**************  
  
Overwatch H.Q.  
A day earlier  
  
\- Mrs. Lacroix, the Commander requires your presence in the control room as soon as possible. - She heard, through Atena's speakers in her quarters.  
  
Amélie Lacroix, or as they call her - Widowmaker, left her room as soon as she heard that, leaving her unfinished letter laying on the table.  
  
Usually Commander Morrison only called the other agents to give them missions, and today was no diferent. When Amélie entered the Control Room, some of her fellow agents were already there, waiting for the usual group of 6 to form.  
  
With all the required agents in the room, Commander Morrison (a.k.a. Soldier 76) spoke in his usual tired but mandatory tone:  
  
\- Today's mission for your squad is to escort the payload with the EMP device that will be waiting in front of the Big Ben to the end of that road, where another squad will be waiting for it. There is a possibility that you'll be attacked so be prepeared and don't let them touch the device. Any questions? - He asked. No one said a word. - Good. Your flight is tomorrow by 6 p.m. so don't be late. Dismissed!-  
And with those words, the squad left the room, begining the preparations for the mission.  
  
******************

Overwatch H.Q.

Present day

  
  
\- Is everyone here? Great, we'll be leaving now.- Their pilot said, an old man in his late 60's, with a battle-scarred face but a soft expression. Lena told her this man was her mentor back when she was still learning to pilot the flying machines. Amélie never talked to the man, but she found him to be really kind, based on the chatter of her squad.  
  
In the small jet, her squad was discussing the strategy for the mission, with Reindhardt trying to explain it to McCree, the Shimadas arguing on their roles on the battlefield and Doctor Ziegler taking a much needed nap on her seat. The Widowmaker just followed Mercy's example and slept though the 1-hour trip to London.  
  
As soon as they hit the floor at their safe spot near the Big Ben, the agents hurried towards the payload, a british-style bus waiting in front of the giant clock as promissed, only to find an enemy squad already there, searching for the device.  
  
  
******************

London, UK

Present day

  
  
\- I'm seeing zhem, near the big clock. She is in a group of 6, with a valkyrie, an archer, a cyborg, a cowboy and a giant in an armor. - Spy reported, hiding cloaked in the building's shadows.  
  
\- So that other squad from earlier was an enemy, huh. We might as well give 'em some help, right? - Sniper offered, observing their target through the scope.  
  
\- You read my thoughts, chéri. I will take care of the purple neon girl, and I do believe that big one is a great target for you.  
  
\- Oh ya bloody bet - answered the sniper, aiming to Roadhog's skull.  
  
****************  
  
A loud gunshot was heard, as the enemy Roadhog dropped dead on the floor.  
  
\- Was that Widow's doing? - Questioned Mercy. - I didn't see her leaving...  
  
\- I am still here, it was not me. - Amélie said, looking through the windows and rooftops with hawk eyes - There is a sniper somewhere here.  
  
\- Why would there be a sniper helping us?? - The german giant asked, after putting up his shield to protect them from enemy bullets...and explosions. - Jack didn't send Ana, did he?  
  
\- I don't think so. I'll go see if I can find them. Be careful, they may be on either side... - With that, Widowmaker left the main battle, unaware of the enemy Sombra following her closely.  
  
The enemy kept behind her, Amélie still not noticing the extra steps on the wooden stairs of the second building she searched in. That one was abandoned and filthy enough to make a great sniper nest, she thought. As she got to the 4th floor, though...  
  
\- Hola, araña. Happy to see me?  
  
\- How long?  
  
\- Since you left the payload, cariña. You should be more aware, don't you think?  
  
********************  
  
Jacques was genuinly ashamed of Amélie not noticing the not-so-experienced so-called Sombra following behind her, and also amused with the confidence that the young hacker had, thinking that she was stealthy enough. Well, she would be if she had noticed him creeping after the two.  
Too late now.  
  
\- Look behind you, jeune dame. - the Spy said, as he stabbed the hacker in the middle of the back with his trusty butterfly knife. - Huh, you got blood on my suit...  
  
\- Father, what are you doing here?! First, how did you know I was going to be here?! - Amélie shouted, not expecting her parent to be there  
  
\- Calm down, ma petite araigne, we just wanted to say hello since you haven't been answering our messages for some time. And how do I know? - he had a grin on his face - What do i don't?  
  
\- Wait... "we"? Don't tell me that... - with a sudden realization, she went up to the 5th floor of that same building to find, as expected, her dad sniping her enemies fron there. - Dad?! You too?!  
  
\- G'day sweetie, haven't seen you in a while... - Sniper started, being interupted by their daughter  
  
\- I don't think I understand... You two are here, interupting my mission, to say hello... and "helping" by killing my enemies. - She listed, trying to understand the situation, while her squad, now without any enemies, carried the payload to the end of the road as expected.  
  
\- Basicly, yes... Now you made it sound weird... Anything against out visit? - the australian answered, glaring at the frenchman by his side  
  
\- Besides you stealing all my kills, nothing, dad. - She had a really disappointed expression on.  
  
\- Great! See? Zhis could have been worse than it is, non?  
  
\- You surely are weird... but I love you two anyway. Just don't do this again. The commander is going to be really mad if he finds out.  
  
\- We promisse, Right? - Sniper glared yet again at the spy - RIGHT?  
  
\- Huh, yes, yes, of course, mon chéri. Now hurry, I zhink you have a mission to finish, non? - the couple smiled - Come home as soon you can, sweetie.  
  
\- I will, but now I really need to go... My mission awaits me...- Amélie said as she threw her hook to the payload and smoothly landed to help her squad with the payload.  
  
\- What did I tell ya, spook? She's a grown up now, she's not our little girl anymore. - the sharpshooter sighed - But those clothes are just too tight, and why did she paint her hair?!  
  
\- Young rebellion, you know how it is. - The spy sat beside him - We are really getting older and older but you have to admit that you enjoyed this evening, non?  
  
\- Yeah, I give you that one, spook. - Sniper said as they both stood there, enjoying the sunset.  
  
******************  
  
\- Hey, Widow, who was it? What took you so long? - Genji asked as soon as she skilfully landed on the payload.  
  
\- Just an unexpected presence, that's all.  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
